As the size of the average farm has increased over the past years, the relative size of farm implements has also increased. It is now common to find various implements, such as planters and the like to extend to such a great width that the implement cannot be easily transported from the storage site to the field. For this reason, such implements now incorporate a hinged tool bar which permits the distal ends of the tool bar to be folded inwardly to reduce the overall width of the implement during transport.
In order to increase farming productivity, and decrease the number of passes over a given field, it has become common practice to mount coulters forwardly from a tool bar ahead of each planter apparatus to fertilize or otherwise condition the soil forwardly of the planting operation. One example of such an apparatus is shown in FIG. 1, showing a conventional planter 10 with a coulter frame 12 clamped to project forwardly of the planter foldable tool bar 14. Tool bar 14 includes right and left foldable tool bar ends 16 and 18 pivotally connected to the distal ends 14a and 14b respectively of tool bar 14 by hinges 20 and 22 respectively. It can be seen that hinges 20 and 22 permit foldable tool bar ends 16 and 18 to pivot forwardly about hinges 20 and 22 within the horizontal plane encompassed by tool bar 14, to a position wherein ends 16 and 18 are generally parallel to tool bar 14.
However, the attachment of coulter frame 12, having individual coulters 24 adjustably mounted thereon, to tool bar 14 and tool bar ends 16 and 18, prevents the pivotal movement of tool bar ends 16 and 18. Thus, coulter frame 12 is advantageous in permitting the application of fertilizer simultaneous with the planting operation. However, the benefits of the foldable tool bar are eliminated, since ends 16 and 18 are not permitted to pivot while coulter frame 12 is attached thereto.